


One Small Problem

by flight815kitsune



Series: problems [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Multi, Pack, Seduction, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgins are dying. Stiles is a virgin. When Scott suggests a solution to this problem, the pack tries to help. Key word: tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Small Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I wasn't sure what sort of tags to put on this stupid, sort-of-cracky thing.

There was a meeting of all who could be considered “pack” about what the next course of action was. Well, everyone except Stiles. He was with his father to help with a case and couldn't make it. After discussing the Alphas and laying down the foundation for a plan, Scott stood up.

 

“We have a problem. The murders that have been going on are all virgins.”

Peter raised an eyebrow and glances from Scott to Allison. She didn't look away, her expression somewhere between challenging and condescending.

Scott added a half-flustered “Not me. Stiles.”

He had everyone's attention. “Now I know that some of you guys aren't that close but  we need him, right?”

“And why aren't  _you_  handling it?” Peter asked.

“Umm. I tried.”

 

 

That attempt hadn't gone very well. He had come to the realization that there was a problem that he could very well fix. He had started walking closer in the hallways. Sitting closer. Laughing more at his jokes. He had given his best smile with a “Why don't we go back to my place?”

They watched The Notebook. The guy at the video store said it was their most popular romantic movie.

He put his arm around Stiles' shoulder.

“You know I'd do anything for you, right?”

“Sure.”

The film droned on.

“No, really. Anything. Anything you need.”

“Uh-huh. I got you, just like you got me.”

And his heartbeat was so calm and steady that it was clear he wasn't getting the point.

 

That, combined with the awkwardness of trying to take his best friend's virginity, made him decide that recruiting outside help might be a good idea.

 

 

Allison approached Stiles the next day at school. “I want you.”

“Sorry?”

She hummed and attempted a seductive glance. Unfortunately, her lip protruded too far and her eyes came across as squinted rather than heavy-lidded. She pushed him back against the lockers, slightly too hard, and a loud bang echoed in the hallway. She jumped back and buried her face in her hands. None of this was going according to plan.

Stiles simply raised an eyebrow. “Have you talked to Scott?”

She gave a defeated sigh as her face heated.

“Guy's still crazy about you, you know.” His easy smile made it easier to retreat, somehow.

 

The next day, he was pulled into an empty classroom by the wrist. The door shut with a click and Lydia laced her fingers behind his neck.

“What's wrong?" The concern was obvious in his voice.

She froze. “Wrong? Why do you think something's wrong?”

“Because you rely on physical affection when you're stressed?”

She stared at him for a moment before leaving.

 

Boyd pushed him against the lockers with a loud bang after lunch. Their lips crushed together.

Stiles pulled him closer but was pushed away.

Boyd put his hands up in front of him defensively. “Sorry, man. I can't do this. I like you, but not like that. Good luck.”

Stile was left very confused in the hallway until the bell informed him he was late.

 

He had gone to have dinner with the pack. It wasn't high quality cuisine, but Derek was a better cook than you would guess. It was better than staying home alone.

Peter had answered the door by looking him up and down. He had stepped into Stiles' space and sniffed his throat. It was not a gesture that would be considered normal by any measure, but this  _was_  Peter. Stiles tried to step past him and the man moved behind him. Peter put his hands on Stiles' shoulders. He leaned closer and whispered into his ear. "Have you thought about having the wolf in you?"

Stiles shrugged him off with a flat "Told you, not interested."

"Mmm." And one could hear the smirk in his voice."I think you'd like it." The words were a growl."It's rarely perfect. Might get messy. But what's the fun otherwise?" His claws brushed Stile's throat.

Stiles jumped. "Dude. No." He hung up his coat and walked into the kitchen.

 

Everyone else was sitting around a table covered with heaping plates of spaghetti. A salad bowl filled with greens sat in the center with tongs, barely touched with Lydia and Allison spending the evening with their families.

Stiles took the empty spot beside Scott.

Cora winked when she handed him a drink.

Stiles leaned further back in his seat and gave her a nod and smile.

Derek's low growl and glare made him sit upright again.

 

His glare moved to Scott when the sound of a kick was clearly audible. They left the room and you didn't need wolf senses to hear the growl of, “Not my baby sister.”

 

After another helping of free food, Stiles joined Isaac in the living room. He was watching a very nice pendant go around in a circle on the Jewelry Channel.

“Why are you watching this?”

“I can hear the set workers talking. Two of them are fighting over the new intern.”

All he could hear was the host talking about the rarity of a gemstone he's 97% sure they made up.

“I take it the plan didn't work?” Isaac ventures in the quiet.

“Plan?”

He sighed. “That's a 'no'.”

“What plan?”

“Well...” Isaac weighed telling him versus keeping it a secret. “You know we all like you, right? At least enough to not want you to die? There was some concern, with what's been going on, that you might be in mortal peril.”

"Seriously?"

"Yeah.”

There was a very long pause. "That's the reason Boyd shoved me into the lockers?"

"Probably."

The host continued to ramble on.

Realization set in and Stiles facepalmed. "Ohgod.  **Scott**?"

Isaac wore a smile like he wasn't not sure if it was allowed.

"This is my life. I fight evil lizards and get seduced by werewolves. So what, it's your turn to woo me?”

“Honestly, you aren't my type. But if that's what you really want I'll do it.”

Stiles nodded and stared at the television.

"I think Derek might give it a shot next.” Isaac offered.

"Oh yeah. That's just what I want. I bet the guy would scowl the entire time."

Isaac gave a breathy laugh. “Well someone needs to fix this problem.”

There was another silence as Stiles considered how to reply. “It's not a problem. I've got you guys watching out for me.”


End file.
